Certain cabinets are built with drawers that are opened and closed through a rack-and-pinion mechanism. Specifically, a first rack and a second rack are provided on opposite sides of the drawer. A first pinion and a second pinion are further provided that rotate respectively along the first rack and second rack as the drawer moves in and out of the cabinet. The pinions and racks engage (e.g., mesh) with each other to help the drawer open and close in a controlled manner and along straight lines. Moreover, a timing bar may further connect the pinions to synchronize rotation of the pinions. There is a need for a way to secure the timing bar to the pinions in a manner that is simple and does not require the use of a tool.